


Make It Alright

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin has been having nightmares ever since he returned from Tatooine. The reader and he have a secret relationship, but as he lies asleep one night, there's something that brings the reader to search his mind. What they find changes things, but only for Anakin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is non-canonical with the events that happen (obviously). There's no mentions of Padme, and by the end of the fic, things are changed so that it wouldn't work in the same line as the Star Wars movies. This isn't going to be carried on more than this one, but the point is that it is purely non-canonical. Enjoy!

My fingers comb through Anakin’s hair, chasing away the nightmares that plague his mind. His brows had previously been furrowed close together, making his forehead crinkle and eyes squint. It was uncomfortable to watch, so I had taken to playing with his hair; watching his features soften as he let out a breathy sigh and fell back into a peaceful sleep. Ever since he had returned from Tatooine, he had been having nightmares that left him screaming and shaking in his bed.

For a long time, Obi-Wan – who knew of our relationship, but had pretended it did not exist – refused to allow me to visit him, but when one particular nightmare had led to Anakin getting out into the temple and almost injuring the younglings, he’d given me full passage to Anakin’s room. Now, as I lay here wrapped in the sheets with this boy, I’m at a loss for words or actions. He was still so young for a Jedi, even if the Council had figured him too old to become one in the first place.

Anakin had been through so much in that time, and it seemed unfair to tell him his emotions were wrong. Of course, the way he acted in certain circumstances was far beyond what he should, but there was little you could do for a boy broken from birth. Listening to his breaths, I feel the Force pulling me to understand. Something makes me try to see into his mind, telling me to find out what has gone wrong. Adjusting myself beside him, I press our foreheads together, exhaling against his skin and pushing into the darkness that was Anakin’s own mind.

There was little to see at first, but once the dam had been broken, it was painful. Many of the images that flashed behind my eyelids made me want to pull back and never speak of them again, yet I proceeded. Reaching some deep recess, I feel complete fear take me over, and a voice whispers things that are clearly only meant for Anakin. Things that make my body feel violated, pulled at the seams and ripped apart. With all that I have, I try to find something to block it with, feeling something feeding me to build a wall between this connection that someone else has with Anakin.

At some point, the voice quiets, and with a shuddering gasp, I’m falling away from Anakin. My fingers find the sheets, and there’s pure boneless agony coursing through me before disappearing. Gently reaching out, I feel cold skin against my own fingers, and then Anakin is moving about, blinking blearily at me and frowning. His hand raises to brush against my cheek, drawing a sigh from my mouth. Tilting my head into his palm, I inhale against him for a minute, making sure he was real.

“I-I felt you. In my head. What were you doing in there?” he mumbles, eyes seeming to stare deep into my soul.

Closing my eyes, I see the terror that he had faced. I can hear the screams and see what he would have done if that voice had kept a connection with Anakin. The flashes of images I’d much rather forget come into my own mind’s eye, and I exhale shakily before allowing myself to speak.

“The Force spoke to me. It…it made me seek out answers to your nightmares. I found thoughts in your mind…thoughts and images I won’t ever forget. Among them was a voice, telling you terrible things and speaking to you as if it had been there for so long.”

My words get stuck in my throat, and I swallow past the lump. Adjusting my head to see Anakin’s face, I stare at him for a brief moment as I collect my thoughts, feeling around our combined force before pushing on.

“It was too much. I blocked the connection. Tell me, does your mind feel better? Your emotions more in check? Anything at all?” I whisper, hand dragging through his short hair.

Everything still felt so raw and powerful, but I had an inkling that I had managed to do what I needed to. Whatever connection that had been leeching onto Anakin no longer existed, and while I knew exactly who was behind it, I couldn’t say so at the current time. I had seen him. Seen what he could do in my head, and I wouldn’t allow another soul to know until I found Master Yoda.

Anakin stares at me for a long time, face peaceful and serene. With a small smile, he nods, leaning in to kiss me softly. There’s an exchange of emotions that I rarely have felt from him, but none as prominent as the love that exudes from him. Dragging himself on top of me, Anakin deepens the kiss, only pulling away to murmur a thanks as he goes back to kissing me.

Whatever nightmares I may have from the things I saw would never outweigh the bliss of saving my soulmate.


End file.
